


Stumble

by JenniferO



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Dorkiness, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferO/pseuds/JenniferO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is failing a class i guess... something cute and short I wrote up a little while ago:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stumble

Chris awoke from an accidental nap, after a long study session in his dorm room. Dazed and confused, he noticed Ashley at the end of the bed, proceeding to fill her bag with the books, pens and pencils they had used for studying. She looked as though she was about to leave.

"Wh-wait…" He mumbled groggily. "We didn’t- you’re not supposed to leave yet.." He sat up, trying to gather his bearings.

Ashley looked a mix of smug and annoyed. "And _you_ weren’t supposed to fall asleep while I was trying to tutor you." She said accusingly, managing to suppress a smile.

"Hey hey hey- Don’t blame me… This would bore anyone to slumber!" He gestured to the textbooks and half-written essay pages that littered the floor.

Ash shook her head, closed her bag and stood to leave.

"No, Ash! Don’t go- I need you!" He reached over and tugged on the strap of her bag, pulling her back towards him. She turned and looked him disapprovingly in the eye.

“And I need you to start paying more attention. We’ll try again tomorrow.” She turned to leave again.

“No- no! Ash, I’m sorry-” He pulled hard on her bag strap again - too hard. Because unfortunately for both of them, Ash lost her balance. She stumbled forward and fell right on top of Chris, into his arms. And they ended up very, very close to each other.

Noses touching, eyes wide and cheeks burning red, Chris and Ashley found themselves unable to move for a long time.

_Shit._

“Uhhh…” Chris stuttered hoarsely. “I-I uhh… Sorry uh-about…” _Smooth as fuck._

Josh would be in hysterics if he could see the two of them right now.

Ashley caught herself and hastily shuffled up to her feet in embarrassed silence, trying to busy herself with adjusting her bag on her shoulder to hide her luminously red face.

Chris sat up and scratched the back of his neck as he watched her struggle. “I-uh.. I’m really sorry..” He said, mentally kicking himself.

“It- it’s okay.” She breathed, tucking some beautiful auburn hair behind her ear. “I should probably.. leave now.” She tried and failed to meet his gaze as she gestured to the door behind her.

Chris, sad to see her go, didn’t protest.

“Um, okay…” He said, eyes glued to the floor. “I’ll see you later.”

Ashley replied with a nod and left, adjusting her bag again and almost stumbling over a book on the floor before closing the door behind her.

Both of them cursed themselves, blushing just as much as the other.


End file.
